Angry Love to the Light
by Drekkler
Summary: Phantasy Star Online - A novelization. Although some parts tend to be funny, its not a total humor fanfic like my others.


**Angry Love to the Light**  
_a phantasy star online novelization_  
  
**Chapter One: Salutations**  


Only a few days ago, the spaceship called Pioneer 2 reached its destination, the planet called Ragol. 7 years earlier, Pioneer 1, Pioneer 2's sister ship, had come with civillains, researchers and colonists for the planet. However, upon Pioneer 2's arrival, a mysterious force wiped out many of the civillains and structures set up by Pioneer 1............  
  
"Spear! Spear! Principal Tyrell wants all the registered Hunters to report to him immediately!" yelled a male childish voice into the white haired sleeping man's ear. "Grr...... its important! Grrr........ HEY! STUPID! WAKE UP!"  
  
Spear. That's his name alright. Yawning, he got out of bed and rubbed his sleeply eyes. His MAG Varuna, who had been yelling at him to wake up, floated upto him with a tray containing a bagel and some coffee on its head.  
  
"Hmmm.....?" Spear blinked twice. He took the coffe, and began to drink it. It wasn't long before he knew what having Foie blasted into your mouth felt like. "HOLY SHIT! Varuna! Why is it so hot?"  
  
"Well, would you rather have it cold?" snapped Varuna. "I don't have any hands y'know! I was doing the best I could! Come on! Get dressed! Principal Tyrell has an annoucement to make! Something to do with yesterday's arrival at the planet of Ragol!"  
  
Varuna had been given to Spear only a week ago when he had was registered as a Hunter on Pioneer 2. When that happened, he was given a weapon, a standard green saber, 4 Monomates and Fluids, and Varuna. He was only a standard gray mag then, but Spear had fed him constantly this past week and that little MAG evolved into a Varuna. So far, both of them hated each other, and Spear was a tad bit jealous that Varuna was somewhat more intellgent than he was. But still, they were Hunter and MAG, and like Bonnie and Clyde, they were stuck together as an undominating force made of a lvl. 1 HUmar with a Saber and lvl. 15 Varuna with Farla like all the other newbie HUmars aboard Pioneer 2.  
  
Spear made a face, then opened his closet, and took out one of his many gray uniforms. He tied his hair up in a ponytail, and let some fall free in front of his eyes.  
  
"God, Spear!" said Varuna, "you look like a friggin' girl! Cut yer hair or spike it!"  
  
"But then I'd be like everyone else!" he whined.  
  
"Auuuuuuugh!" Varuna hit the wall on purpose and sighed. "Hey, don't forget your Oran ID badge!"  
  
"Yea yea yea......" he said. "So, where am I supposed to go again?"  
  
"Grr..... PRINCIPAL TYRELL WANTS TO SPEAK WITH ALL THE HUNTERS! SO GOTO HIS OFFICE!"  
  
"Ok little buddy! Lets go then!" Spear went out the door, shutting it right on Varuna.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder I'd've been any better off with a Ranger or a Force..." wailed poor little Varuna as it laid hopelessly on the carpet of Spear's quarters.  
  
In the lab of Dr. Montague, two brand new RAcaseals were being constructed. A Pink one that the doctor had named Elenor Camuel, and a Blue with a metal pony tail named Matrix Camuel IV. Because Matrix was the 4th of her kind, Dr. Montague added an IV at the end of her name. He smiled sweetly at his sucesses, and pressed the button on their backs that gave them artifical life.  
  
"Hello, Elenor, Matrix," he said. "I'm Dr. Montague.... your programmer. You two are androids, and have been made to be Hunters."  
  
"Hunters?" questioned Elenor.  
  
"Yes.... we're on a ship called Pioneer 2 right now. Pioneer 2 is made of civillains, traders, government officals, and hunters. Hunters are skilled fighters split into three categories, Hunter, Ranger, Force. You are both Rangers."  
  
"Ok. What is our mission as Hunters? Er, Rangers?" asked Matrix.  
  
"Well, Principal Tyrell, the head honcho of Pioneer 2 is calling all the Hunters for some kind of meeting.... your mission will be explained there."  
  
"I see. So, we goto his office? Where is that?"  
  
"I'll take you there... but first I need to give you some supplies....." he walked over to his shelf, and puilled off two frames, standard handguns, two standard MAGs, section ID badges, and Monomates. "Here you go! Now follow me!"  
  
And so, the Foppish Doctor led his two new androids to the office of Principal Tyrell. On there way there, an exerperienced FOmarl named Ame collided into the three.  
  
"Oh my!" wailed Ame. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"That's ok, I'm fine!" said Matrix.  
  
"Me too," reported Elenor.  
  
"THATS FINE AND DANDY AND ALL BUT YOUR THREE LADIES AND STEPPING ON MY BACK!" yelled the doctor. He was shorter than they were, and was now being used for a doormat, an occupation he did not spend eight-years in school to be.  
  
"Oh, oops.... sorry Doc."  
  
"Cool!" said Ame. "Your both female rangers! I don't see them very much."  
  
"Oh, uhm, thank you I guess," said Matrix. "I'm Matrix."  
  
"My name's Elenor... and this is Dr. Montague."  
  
"And I'm Ame! I'd stay around and chat, but I have to goto the Principals Office...."  
  
"Oh, really? We have to go there to."  
  
"Oh, well, in that case... lets goooo!" said Ame.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" yelled Elenor.  
  
She and Matrix left Dr. Montague behind and ran to catch up with there new found friend as she entered the Principals office.  
  
Hanne and Lynna, two Newman sisters, HUnewearl and FOnewearl, who were only two years old, were lost. They were supposed to goto the Principals Office, but had no idea where it was. They were stuck in the residential part of Pioneer 2, confused and worried. Just then, Tyran, Edge and Kai, two RAmars and a HUmar, respectively, saw the two girls, and gave each other the, "go up and flirt with 'em" look.  
  
"Well, Edge, your the ladies man with all your special weapons, YOU go talk to 'em," said the shy Tyran.  
  
"No way! You haven't gotten a girlfriend in months!"  
  
"Hey, that's right Tyran," said his MAG, Mitra.  
  
"Nah........ I really don't want a girlfriend......"  
  
"Well that leaves you, Kai," said Kai's MAG Vayu.  
  
"Uhm, ok then," said Kai. He took his arms out from under his arm pits and went up casually to the two girls. "Hey there ladies....."  
  
"Oh, why hello there!" said Lynna. "By any chance, would you know where Principal Tyrell's office is?"  
  
"Well, yea, but, why worry about that now? I mean..... hey! Lets talk about...... us!"  
  
"...... ok then, how old're you?" asked Hanne.  
  
"Oh, me, I'm 26."  
  
"EWWW! PEDOPHILE!" they two twins screamed.  
  
"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Kai backed up towards his friends who were laughing hysterically. "Hey! Hey! How old're you two? Like, 20? There's nothing pedophillic about a 26 year old and a 20 year old!"  
  
"BUT WE'RE NOT 20! WE'RE 2!"  
  
"2?!?!" yelled Kai. "Augh..... I'll never find a pretty lady my age.... well, come on, I'll show you where the Principals Office is....."  
  
"NO WAY! I'm not going with a perverted freak like you!" yelled Hanne.  
  
"HENTAI! EECHI! PERV! NASTYNESS! RAPE! BAD MAN! SLIM SHADY!" screamed Lynna.  
  
This caught the attention of many people around them. Kai stepped back with an embarrased look on his face and back at his friends eyeing them for help.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself! Hitting on two young and innocent newman girls!" snapped Hanne.  
  
"AUUUUUUUGH!" screamed Kai. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE TWO! GIVE ME A DAMNED BREAK!"  
  
Edge came upto him and hit in the shoulder, as did Tyran.  
  
"Dude, it ain't cool to cuss in front of little girls."  
  
"Yea, really Kai!"  
  
"You both look like fine and un-perverted gentlemen! Would YOU escourt us to the Principals office?" said Hanne sweetly.  
  
"Why, certainly!" said Edge. He linked arms with Hanne, and Tyran with Lynna, and they both left Kai standing their with his mouth dropped open.  
  
"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" he yelled and chased after them. Vayu, which he had been keeping quite this whole time, simple sighed and followed.  
  
Spear, Matrix, Elenor, Ame, Hanne, Lynna, Edge, Tyran and Kai had all made there way to the Principals office, and were eagerly awaiting the annoucement. Many others hunters were amung them, some newbies like Spear, some experienced like Ame.  
  
"Welcome, everyone," said the Principal. He stood on a podium. "As you know, we have recently approached Ragol... however, something has happened. Something happened and all contact was lost with those who came on Pioneer 1. We are asking that all of you, as hunters, goto the surface of Ragol to see what has happened. Please report back anything that has happened. That is your mission as a hunter in Pioneer 2. That is all, thank you."  
  
Questions arose, and the room went noisey as the hunters talked amung themselves about this assignment.  
  
"Weird," said Spear.  
  
"Indeed," agreed Varuna. "Hmm... well. Principals orders..... we best go downto the surface and start investigating...."  
  
"Uh-huh.............."  
  
Deep inside wrecked structures, in a field full of flowers, where a gigantic oblesik shaped tower stood, a young girl with red hair laid injured.  
  
"Hmmm...... well well well......." a voice in her mind said. "I've found myself a nice body to take possess....."  
  
"Wha-what?" screamed the girl outloud.  
  
"Red Ring Rico.... thats your name, eh? Rico, we'll be getting to know each other very very well........"  
  
"No! Le-let me go! He-help!" Rico screamed as the force inside began to devour her body and soul. After much struggling, purple and black energy began to emit from her. She screamed in pain, and her body began to mutate. Her legs broke off and from them sproute four bodyless serpents, and her upper body and head turned a grayish black color. She stopped squirming and struggling, and let out maniacal laughter as a wide smirk spread across her face... her name was now Dark Falz.  
  
_Like it so far? This stuff is way too serious for me...... but, hey, I wanted to at least attempt to make some kind of PSO fanfic! Try to catch me on PSO sometimes! I hang out in Ariel Block 10. Characters include Someisa, Malis I, Elmina, Grey Karsten, and Pesty Pint. Any suggestions or anything for this fanfic should be sent to someisa@dork.com. Thanks fer reading!_


End file.
